Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a heterogeneous cellular communication network, user equipment may be unevenly distributed in different locations. For example, there may be more user equipment in office buildings, movie theaters, or shopping malls than those in parking lots, parks, or on highways. Thus, one or more micro cells within coverage of a macro cell may be distributed in crowded areas and configured to serve as proxies of one or more micro UE in the crowded areas for communications between the micro UE and the macro cell. The macro cell equipped with a base station may be configured to support one or more macro user equipment (UE) and the micro cells.